From Me To You
by Harmoniche
Summary: She knew her time was ending when her vision clouded and her heart throbbed. Maybe she'd do them all a favor... and just go away for a little while. Junpei x FeMC friendship Ryoji x FeMC This assumes that Ryoji is still there in December. Edited.


I've been wanting to do this, ever since I saw the scene with Ryoji leaving. I was just thinking: TAKE ME WITH YOU. NOOOO. I can't help it. D; I SWEAR THAT I AM IN PROGRESS WITH MY OTHER CHAPTERS AND I WILL UPLOAD THEM ONCE DONE. Also. Blame some parts of this on watching Junpei's deleted ending on the rooftop and listening to Kiss Me Again by Ben's Brother. ;_;

* * *

><p>it stings.<p>

* * *

><p>A plea. It was all she could do, really. If he said no, her world would crumble and she'd be more destroyed than she already was. She could only prevent so and so much from happening, after all. Hot tears tried to worm their way out of her eyes; to show her vulnerability to the world, but she wasn't having it. Only for him. The raven haired boy looked at her, hesitant. The terror of hurting her again felt like a sea of broken glass in his stomach. His eyelids lowered at the girl, one hand tugging on his sleeve and eyes burning into him.<p>

"Take me with you, Ryoji." The words were loud enough for him to be the only one hearing them. Her point was made as she gave a sly glance toward the others in the room. They weren't supposed to hear. He sucked in a breath, then pressed his forehead to hers, hands cupping her cheeks. His lips met hers, needy and wanting, but only briefly; just like their meeting. His smile cracked as he said the words, though kind to her, were tainted with selfishness.

"Three days from now."

Then he left. To the others, it looked like his betrayal and they attempted to console her as her look of shocked glee was mistaken for hysteria and pain. Ryoji and Minako knew better, though. Perhaps that was why her chest hurt so much. The one thing she knew, was that she could no longer look at any of her team members in the eyes anymore.

She was the biggest traitor of them all.

* * *

><p>make me yours. tell me why.<p>

* * *

><p>Minako found herself caring about the little worries less and less. It was as if they weren't important enough. Perhaps it was stupid-the nagging, hushed whispers that giggled words of death and beauty distracted her. She shivered each time she heard them, hope dwindling into a blissful nothingness. The dull ache in her chest sharpened.<p>

She took attention to the sea outside of her mind. Literally. Riding on the monorail had become a relaxing chore that followed every awakening. The girl found herself slightly disgusted and envious as she stared at the ocean. It glittered brightly, even in a time of chaos. Part of her wished she could do the same; part of her knew that her happy act couldn't last. Ryoji squeezed her hand, sensing her discomfort and she allowed herself a small smile as she leaned into his shoulder, she could feel her belly warm with excitement at the contact and was unable to stop the grin that traced her lips.

The girl studied the floor intently. Maybe the answers to life would appear on it if she put some lemon juice and some poorly made fluorescent lamps over it. She snorted. Then the horror came, bright and cruel. Ryoji looked down at her surprised expression, lips parted.

"Minako-chan? What's wrong?" The pleading, desperate eyes were rimmed with tears as she asked, "Ryoji-was I always this cynical? Was I always this scared? Was I always this bitter?"

Ryoji gave a half smile as he stroked her hair, giving a twice over on the question. He then sighed and pressed him into his chest before whispering, "Minako-chan, you know the answer to that."

Maybe it hurt just a little. Maybe it was because he was right when he answered, 'yes'.

* * *

><p>stopstopstopstop.<p>

* * *

><p>But she couldn't. She couldn't stop thinking about her questions. Ryoji was right. She did know. Ever since she found out... found that her beautiful, <em>sinful<em> world of grey-blue eyes and yellow scarves would dissipate into abstract life, her heart ached. Ever since she found out that she would be nothing, that her friends might be nothing because of her decision, and that her friends would feel a similar ache to what she felt now when they found out she was going to leave for a little while. One more shard of her memories slid into her chest. It grew and twisted itself to become a part of the organ, chuckling as it wormed its way into her heart, clashing with the other times that had been placed there.

It was guilt.

Ms. Toriumi called on her to answer a question.

She chose to look out the window instead. At least there was blue there. At least there was love.

* * *

><p>kiss me again.<p>

* * *

><p>"Keep going..." her whisper was lost in the air as she breathed in the oxygen from Ryoji's mouth as he moved against her on the bed, tearing her clothes off, clumsily. Hands all over. He gave a soft chuckle as her breath hitched at his touch.<p>

"I," a kiss on the collar bone, "love," a kiss on the jaw, "you." then a kiss to stop words. They laughed, lips making delicious contact again, sun filtering through the curtains of the nurses office and casting shadows on their skin. Ryoji looked at her curiously for a moment, studying her, then grinned as he held up a finger, signaling her to wait. She frowned, but found herself smiling as he looked down at her stomach playfully, then made a shadow of a heart with his hands on the skin there. They looked up at one another; Ryoji's expression seeking approval and Minako's full of a surprised wonder.

"Nice one, Romeo." He arched an eyebrow playfully, giving her a slight pinch. She squeaked and let out a wave of laughter, "I can do better, Minako-chan." It was her turn as she arched her eyebrows, challengingly. "Hm? What was that?" He granted her a devilish grin, crawling on top of her.

"You heard me." Her lips parted, falsely impressed. "Oh? Go ahead then; you're the master."

He leaned down into the crook of her neck, breath warm and moist. "You bet I am."

She shivered.

He pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck, nibbling on the skin there, letting the bruise blossom beautifully. "Lower."

Ryoji traced a finger along the curve of her waist, pressing another kiss to the valley of her breasts. "Lower, still."

The boy surprised her as he went straight to the hem of her skirt, increasing the distance two-fold since the last kiss. She let out a surprised yelp. "H-higher, Ryoji!"

He smiled, "Of course, my dearest."

* * *

><p>This is just the first little chapter.<p>

These mini vignette thingies are fun to write, honestly. Sorry. This wasn't that great. To be honest, I need to get off soon. So I'll leave you with this taste and edit it later, okay? :c

Edited... On October 1st/2011

I'm so sorry.


End file.
